Feel Again
by xxignoredxx
Summary: "But with you, I feel again." Pewdiecry! Fluff awaits! Slight-AU! COMPLETE March 2013
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **So, while browsing the pewdiecry tag on tumblr, I saw a post by chilled-pewdiecry that she wanted someone to write a pewdiecry fanfic based on the song Feel Again by One Republic. And, since the song turned out to be amazing, I decided to write it for her (:

I hope you enjoy this hun, this is my first pewdiecry fanfic (:

**Note: **for this story, I'm gonna pretend Pewdie and Cutiepie never dated, because I love her so much that I don't want to write her out as a bitch or anything or have Pewdie cheat on her D: also, if any of you guys follow Cry on tumblr, but he made a post about his personal family life. I know that Cry lives with his family still, but this story will be set after whatever turmoil is in his life right now and he's living on his own. Since I don't know what exactly is going on with Cry's family life right now, I can only speculate and make vague descriptions of what happened. So yeah, **Cry lives on his own and Pewdie never ****dated Cutiepie.**

**Another note: **I have never been to Florida. I can only assume what the weather is like there, and any places/towns mentioned in this story are either made up or looked up on a map.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pewdie, Cry, or any song by One Republic. This song is really amazing though, so go listen to it before reading this story. Feel Again by One Republic, go listen!

**[][][][]**

The summer air was hot and the sweat on his back made his t-shirt stick to him like glue. The stars had just begun to shine in the dusk sky as Ryan sighed and took another swing from his beer bottle. He deserved to relax after a long day of moving heavy boxes and furniture.

The air was still as Ryan gazed at his backyard, which in reality wasn't much of a backyard. Hell, it didn't even have a fence. The marshy dark forest was mere feet away from him, as if some horrible monster he knew didn't exist would come trampling out, much like in the games he would play.

Living on the very outskirts of Miami wasn't really the worst thing in the world, but that didn't mean Cry had to like it. The falling-out with his mom and her now ex-husband forced Ryan to realize that he just couldn't keep being there for her, couldn't keep watching her fall deeper and deeper into a pit that he knew she could never get out of. It was time to start living, even if that meant Cry had to live in what was basically a shack near the marshes outside the city.

Cry sighed as he took yet another sip from his beer. It wasn't as if he was complaining though. All his life, his mother had been his focal point, even if he didn't realize it. But, somewhere along the way, Ryan had stopped living for himself and was instead living for her. He didn't even realize it until it seemed much too late to change things.

All Cry wanted to do was live.

The cell phone resting on Cry's thigh vibrated softly. With a groan, Cry picked it up and flipped it open with a little more force than necessary.

"Mom, it's getting late, please stop calling," Ryan said in a hurried, tired voice.

Very male laughter came from the other line. "Since when do you call me mom?"

Relief, embarrassment and slight annoyance rushed through Cry, and all he could do was let out a breathy laugh. "Pewds, why are you calling so late?"

"Late?" Felix asked with a small laugh. "It's almost ten o'clock, Cry."

Cry sighed for what felt like the thousandth time that night. "Dude, that means it's 4-am over here." Cry rubbed the back of his neck as Felix let out another laugh and a string of 'I'm sorry's'. Even though Ryan and Felix talked a lot over Skype and email and the like, they always seemed to forget about the huge time difference; especially at night.

Finally, Pewdie's laughing subsided. "Anyway, Cry, y'know how I wanted to come for Christmas?"

Ryan rubbed his eyes. He had almost forgotten about that. "Yeah, man. Why do you ask?"

"Well," Felix almost seemed to sing. "I was thinking, instead of waiting that long, how 'bout I come now? Like, tomorrow? Well, I guess it would be later today, but it'll be so cool going back in time!"

The ground underneath Cry's feet seemed to shift a little. "Bro, what are you talking about?"

"I'm in the airport, right now. I'm comin' to see you, dude!"

Even the hint of laughter in Pewdie's voice did nothing to stop Ryan's head from spinning. "Felix, what the hell? Why didn't you let me know like, a week ago you were coming?"

Pewdie was quiet for a long time, but Cry knew he was still there by the faint noise of a little girl crying in the background. Ryan was nervous (people in general tend to make him slightly weary), and he couldn't seem to stop his sweaty hands from shaking slightly. Cry ran a hand through his short brown hair, quietly waiting for his friend to reply.

Finally, he spoke: "You've been sad lately, Cry. And I'm not really doin' anything too important, so why not come visit my friend? If it's too much trouble, I can just go back home right now-"

Ryan felt his pulse rise slightly as he glanced out at the dark forest. "No! No, it's totally cool man. What time will your flight be in?"

He could almost feel Felix smiling on the other line. "I'll be landing around 11-am in Miami."

**[][]**

The drive to the Miami Airport was stressful. It wasn't just the fact that people usually drive like shit in big cities, but it was also the fact that Cry's car was so beaten up and ancient (a Geo Metro certainly won't get you very far) that he was actually terrified that the car would fall apart on the way there. Screaming at other bad drivers didn't do much to lower his blood pressure either.

Finally, Ryan arrived to the airport, found a parking space in the giant concrete parking garage, and then debated on if he should actually get out of the car since there was a woman literally sobbing a couple of cars over. Gripping the steering wheel, Cry took a deep breath through his nose.

_He's your friend, nothing to panic about._

Shoving the keys in his back pocket and grabbing a large piece of paper, Cry hurriedly got out of his car and quickly made his way over to the elevator, which now seemed much too far away. He did his best to keep his gaze averted from the crying woman, even though he badly wanted to go comfort her in any way he could.

Ryan reached the elevators, his heart pounding and his hands shaking slightly as they held on to the piece of paper with dear life. The tiny metal box they call an 'elevator' ended up being filled with slightly over-weight business men and women who spent too much of their husbands money on shoes and giant purses. The brown-haired gamer felt so out of place in his old jeans, slightly dirty shirt with the face of a cat on it, and his almost too small converse. Cry gripped the piece of paper slightly harder, his heart rate rising in his throat.

When the elevator let out a _ding!_ at its arrival, Cry practically pushed everyone out of the way to be the first one off. Despite the glares and a soft 'what a rude boy', he just couldn't bring himself to really care all that much what those people thought.

The luggage-pick up area was even worse than the elevator. There were people everywhere, and all of them could care less if they bumped into you as they rushed by to grab their own luggage.

But it wasn't the fact that people were rudely running into Ryan that made him panic. No, it was the sheer _amount_ of people at the airport that made his breathing shallow and his hands even sweatier than before. He was totally frozen ten feet away from the elevators, his piece of paper held close to his chest and his eyes wide.

_Don't worry about it, Cry. _He repeated over and over in his head, doing everything he could to calm his erratic heartbeat. Taking a slow, deep breath, Ryan began to move his feet slowly. His eyes darted about, looking desperately for a quiet corner to wait. There was a corner next to a long line of windows that seemed empty enough, yet still in sight of the luggage area.

Biting his lower lip, Ryan held the paper close to his chest, glancing down to make sure the writing was right-side up.

_REMEMBER?_

It was stupid, really, since any Bro could easily figure out Ryan was actually Cry, but it seemed way less obvious than writing _Felix_ or _Pewdiepie_.

Breathing deeply again, Cry closed his eyes and did his best to ignore the large crowd ten feet in front of him. _Just think about... about cats! Cats are awesome, I wish I could afford__ one. A white cat would be the shit, with green eyes and that jazz._

Cry opened his eyes and nearly burst into laughter. Standing with his suitcase, Felix was scanning the crowd in a very obvious manner. But it wasn't the way Pewd's was looking for him (literally leaning over people to get a better view), it was that his friend had on a giant pair of tourist-like, neon green sunglasses. They covered nearly half his face, and if Cry didn't know better, he would have thought Pewdie accidently put on part of a Halloween costume. If he was trying to be unrecognizable by fans, then Felix sure did a good job at it.

Eventually, the Swedish-gamers attention focused its way to Cry. Ryan felt his hands go sweaty again and his heart rate jump a little as Felix stared at him for a whole minute. _Oh god, I swear, if you don't recognize the 'REMEMBER' sign, I will cry._

A giant smile spread its way across Felix's face before he practically bounded over to Ryan. Cry tried to keep his face calm, but a smile crept its way onto his lips before he could even think of stopping it. Damn Pewdie and his ability to make people smile out of their own will.

Felix reached him and stopped right in front of Cry, that smile still present on his face. It wasn't like Felix had never seen his face before – Skype and all that jazz – but this was the first time they had actually met in person and Ryan felt very nervous. What if Pewdie's expectations of what Cry was really like turned out to be wrong? What if Pewdie was just too damn cool for him and he felt like a fail the entire week (was it just a week? Cry never actually asked how long he was staying).

Ryan did his best to keep eye contact and maintain a natural smile as Felix lowered his ridiculous sunglasses a fraction, just barely showing his eyes. Which, in all honesty, were even more blue and beautiful than they were in any video on YouTube. Not that Ryan would ever say that out loud though.

Felix laughed loudly before clapping Cry on the shoulder. "September?"

Ryan laughed too, relief nearly knocking the wind right out of him. "Do you remember, September?"

They both laughed again, Felix squeezing Ryan's shoulder slightly before letting go. The boys turned and made their way back to the elevator, giggling and talking the whole way.

**[][][][]**

**A/N: **Oh god, I really didn't think this story would be this long, let alone that I would be writing a pewdiecry fanfic in the first place. I hope you all enjoyed this, and another chapter will be up soon! I have no idea how long this story will be, but I hope to keep it around three chapters.

I just wanna say that the thing with the woman crying in the parking lot actually happened to me and I was super scared D:

chilled-pewdiecry, I hope you enjoyed this! (:


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Okay, so this has turned out to be a lot longer than I thought it would. But, I promise that it's gonna have a super epic ending and that you bros will really love it.

Thank you to those who left reviews and kudos! It really means a lot (:

Once again, go listen to the song! It's really good and totally fits Cry (:

**Also: **I read somewhere that one of Cry's friends during a livestream said Cry was fat. While I'm not gonna make him like, obese in my story, he's just gonna be average. In a lot of fanart I see of him, he's usually really skinny with a 6-pack. Well, I don't really believe neither Pewdie or Cry actually look like that. So yeah, don't be mad when I do body descriptions.

**Fly****ingPigMonkey: **you already know how this is gonna end, so don't spoil it for anyone!

**Kittykanra: **Honestly, I don't think Pewdie would really care what Cry lives in. I mean, Pewdie lives in an apartment in Sweden and with Cutiepie's parents in Italy (even though in this story he never met her), so I don't really think he would judge that much. Hail the fluff!

**LuvPercy782347213: **This story is just how I _think_ Cry might be like, I'm not sure if he's actually like this. And thank you, I try hard on this story (:

**Guest: **Well, here's more for you! (:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pewdie, Cry, Feel Again by One Republic or any other tradmarked thing mentioned in this story. This is simply made for enjoyment (:

**[][][][]**

Really, it's not Cry's fault the trunk of his little blue Geo Metro won't open. He bought the car for around five-hundred dollars, so there was bound to be something seriously wrong with it. Thankfully, Pewdie didn't mention anything about it as Ryan shoved the suitcase in the backseat.

Slamming the door shut (Cry hoped the rear door would actually _stay _shut this time), Cry forced a smile and looked over at Pewdie, who was awkwardly standing by the front passenger side door. "Ready to go, man?"

Felix nodded and climbed into Cry's shitty little car. For a fraction of a second, Ryan was embarrassed that Pewdie had to see his car. Climbing into the drivers seat, he began to have a mini panic-attack. Cry knew that Felix made a lot more money from YouTube than he did, and he probably had a nicer car. And a nicer house. And probably a nicer family too. Not to mention -

"Cry?"

Startled, Ryan looked up and over at Pewdie, who had a confused smile on his face. Cry blushed slightly as he tried to clear his throat, but it just came out as a strangled cough. Pewdie laughed softly; the masked-gamer felt incredibly stupid.

Turning the key in the ignition and clicking on his seatbelt with as much grace as an awkward young-adult could manage, Cry slowly backed his car out of the parking space. This was going to be a very long drive home.

**[][]**

Avoiding crazy drivers that _must_ have been drunk and using his barely-working horn combined with loud swearing to ease the frustration, Cry felt that the drive home could have gone much better. And even though Ryan would never admit this out loud, he really wasn't one of the best drivers around. He was even too scared to look over at Pewdie to see if his friend was terrified or not. _Wow, what a great way to introduce Pewds to the states. Good job, Cry._

Finally, after they made it off the main freeway. Cry mustered up the courage to glance over at Felix. His friend didn't look scared, _per se_, but his left hand was gripping the armrest with more force than strictly necessary. His gaze was kept firmly on the road in front of them, as if Felix were to look away for even a second, they would crash and die.

The car was totally silent. Ryan was never good at chit-chat, and Felix seemed content in quietly wishing they wouldn't die. Glancing back to the road, the awkward-gamer cleared his throat loudly.

"Uh, wanna listen to the radio?" _Wow Cry, that didn't sound socially-awkward at all._

"Sure man, why not?" Pewdie replied, still sounding a little scared.

Cry reached over and turned on the car radio. It was set to some shitty 'this-is-the-music-of-today!' station, but it didn't seem like Felix really minded. A pretty terrible rap song was currently playing that made Cry physically cringe, but he couldn't really be bothered to change the station. _We're only 10 minutes away from h__ome, I can deal with it._

Both gamers sat in silence again, the horrid rap song playing quietly around them. Now that they had been off the freeway for 15 minutes, Felix seemed to relax a little more. No more drunk-drivers and loud swearing from Cry; just suburbs and calm streets. Ryan was actually pretty lucky to find a cheap house in this area. He had been positive the only thing he could afford was a sketchy apartment in a ghetto area of Miami; although, something only slightly better than a shack on the edge of the suburbs wasn't really much better.

The bad rap song finally came to an end, only to have an annoying radio announcer come on instead. Cry was almost positive the announcer had to be in his late 30's or so.

"_Yo yo yo! Did you guys like the sw__ag in that song? I know my girl does! Can I get a high five? Just in! Justin Bieber is gonna be doing a concert in the Miami area next month in September! Be sure to get your tickets now before they sell out! I know I'm buying my ticket right this second, __dawg. Go buy your tickets while listening to Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen!"_

"_I threw a wish in the well..."_

The sudden laugh from Pewdie startled Cry slightly. He looked over at his friend, who had a huge smile on his face and was doing his best to dance in his car seat. Cry laughed as he did a little head-bob to the beat, tapping his finger-tips on the steering wheel.

"_You took your time with the call, I took no time with the fall..."_

Cry began to laugh really hard at this point. Pewdie, in all of his manliness began to sing along with the song. But it wasn't his usual on-purpose off key singing he did in his videos. No, it was actual, legit singing. It was also hilarious that Felix seemed to know all the words to the song, not missing a single word.

"_Your stare was holdin', ripped jeans, skin was showin'..."_ At this point, Pewdie looked directly at Cry and ran his hands down the front of his shirt. Felix did his best to do a seductive face, but it only made the mask-wearer laugh so hard he was scared he was going to drive off the road.

"_It's hard to look right, at you baby!"_ The Swede pointed directly at Cry's face, a huge smile forming on both of their faces. Pewdie was still doing a ridiculous dance in his seat, which only made Ryan laugh so hard tears were beginning to form in his eyes. Felix kept his eyes locked onto Cry's face as he continued singing along.

"_And all the other boys, try and chase me!" _Felix was pretty much singing at the top of his lungs by now, and it was all Ryan could do to not sing right along with him. It was sort of hard to imagine though, that famous Pewdiepie was singing in ChaoticMonki's shitty 30-year-old car. Not to mention, Felix came to America just to see _him._ Cry's mind was blown.

"_...I missed you so, so bad!" _Still trying to be seductive and funny, Pewdie ran his left index finger along Cry's right cheek. And even though is friend was just trying to be hilarious and weird and totally outrageous, it didn't stop Ryan's smile from dropping for just a second, and it certainly didn't stop his heart from pounding in his ears at the touch. The movement of Felix's finger was slow, almost as if he wasn't just touching Cry out of trying to be weird with the song. Ryan could feel his pulse in his hands as he gripped the steering wheel slightly tighter.

_What..?_

"_It's hard to look right, at you baby..." _With the next words of the song, Pewdie's finger was gone and it was like it never even happened. His heart was still beating loudly in his ears as Cry did his best to laugh and sing along with his friend.

"_Hey, I just met you!"_

Both gamers were singing by now, laughing and dancing like idiots. And, if by some freak luck, someone had seen them in Cry's car, they probably would have laughed too.

Just as Ryan pulled into his driveway (if you can call it that, it was really just a dirt path next to his house where he parked his car), the song ended. Both of them were still laughing as the horrid announcer came back on, still doing his best to sell Justin Bieber tickets to anyone who might be listening to the station.

Cry quickly turned off his car, cutting off the announcer as he was trying to get you to listen to the next song. He looked over at Pewdie, who was still laughing slightly. Ryan suddenly felt very nervous. _Oh god, __my house is a piece of shit. I don't even have a guest room, or a fold out couch. Hell, I don't even have a fence around my yard. Oh man, what -_

"I like your... house?"

If by 'house', Pewdie meant 'tiny shack-like thing on the outskirt of town', then Ryan would have agreed with him. In all honesty, Cry knew that he could be living in a worse place. But, it still felt pretty awful to bring a popular YouTuber to something that was pretty much a one-bedroom mobile home. However, it was hell of a lot better than where he had been living before, Cry had to give himself that.

Ryan looked over at Felix and laughed. His friend was trying so hard to be polite.

"Dude, it's okay, I know my house sucks."

Both gamers laughed again before they climbed out of the small car, Cry's heart still pounding softly for a reason he couldn't quite place.

**[][][][]**

Oh god, I know it's a lot shorter than the first chapter, but I still hope you guys like it!

Chilled-pewdiecry, i'm really sorry this is taking longer to finish than I bet you hoped it would. I think you'll like it though, once it's all done (:

thanks again for reading and stay awesome bros!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **So, chilled-pewdiecry actually messaged me on tumblr, saying that they really liked my story! Which totally motivated me to write more. I hope you enjoy this girl 3

**lordinglip666: **I'm glad you're loving the story! I think this story is gonna be around 5 chapters long, so you got a nice little story here for ya. And I would have loved to messaged you about when I would be posting this, but you didn't leave me an email or tumblr or anything! D:

**tinaisadinosaur: **I know, isn't the guest feature really cool? And I know, it seems like a lot of people just have it "Hey, I just got to your house, now let's fuck in the butt." Stories like that are cool sometimes, but only if done right. Here's another chapter for you, I hope you like it! (:

**diana: **Why thank you! It actually really means a lot when people say my writing is good, because I always feel like it could be slightly better, you know? Here's another chapter to you too, lassy! (:

Anyway, like I said, Pewdie and Cry aren't gonna be totally buff-a-licious like they are usually shown in fanart and other stories. I just like picturing them real and human (:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pewdiepie, Cry, or any song by One Republic. I also do not own any trademarked or patented thing mentioned in this story. This fanfiction is merely written for fun.

**[][][][]**

The paint on the outside of Cry's house was a dark blue; it sort of reminded him of the ocean at night. In contrast, the front door was a bright tannish/orange colour that looked like vomit. It was sort of depressing, really, and Ryan wished almost more than anything that he lived in a different, much nicer house. One bedroom, one bathroom, a living room, kitchen and small dining room was all his house had, and the masked-gamer was slightly embarrassed.

The two gamers stood awkwardly on either side of Cry's car, neither really sure of what to say. It wasn't every day that Ryan brought people over to his house. Hell, most days he didn't even _leave_ his house; the outside world was almost too much to bear.

"So, um," Cry mumbled, picking at his fingernail on his thumb. "This is my house..?"

Even though they had both already agreed that his house sucked balls, Ryan could see that Felix was still trying to be polite. It was a nice gesture, but it only made Cry feel even more self-conscious about his house.

"Want a tour?" Cry asked, still a little nervous about having an actual person in his house.

Pewdie looked up at his friend, a little unsure. He nodded, following Cry into his house. Cry was still gripping Felix's luggage.

The inside of Cry's house was not much better than the outside. The front door opened directly into a small living room, which only had a small couch and an old TV with a coffee table placed in between. On the right side of the living room, a cramped dining room was set up. It was basically just a tiny wooden table with three old mismatching chairs that Cry had found at GoodWill on sale. A bare lightbulb hung low over the centre of the table; Ryan didn't really feel the need to find a lampshade for it.

Off of the dining room was an archway that Pewdie assumed led to the kitchen. From what he could see, the kitchen was small as well and made up of sea-foam green tiling. It was horrid looking, but Felix made no comment about it.

To the left of the living room was a narrow hallway that Cry led Felix down, going past a small bathroom on the right. At the end of the corridor was Ryan's bedroom. Like the rest of the house, it was cramped with beige walls and grey carpet. A moderate-sized bed was pushed up against the wall on the right; Cry's computer sat atop his desk on the left side beneath a tiny window which had its blinds shut. A dresser was right next to Cry's bed, a lonely lamp sitting on top; a closet door was on the opposite wall.

Cry gently placed his friend's luggage on his bed. "You can sleep in here, Pewds. I'll take the couch."

"Are you sure?" Pewdie managed to say through a yawn. Cry looked over at his friend and chuckled. _He looks so tired, __but it's only around noon. Oh, duh, it's like six-pm over in Sweden. Pewds must be feeling the jet-lag._

"Tired?" Cry asked, a smile still playing at his lips. 

Pewdie laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, but Ryan could see a slight blush on his friend's cheeks. "Yeah, it's so weird it being in the middle of the day. Usually I'd be stuffing my face with dinner by now and posting my last video."

Interest piqued, Cry hesitated. "Pewds, what are you gonna do about your videos? Won't your Bros be mad with no updates?"

The Swedish gamer stretched his arms over his head before bending over his suitcase and retrieving a small bag from within. "Nah man, I told them I'd be gone for a week or so with you. It's cool. Is it okay if I shower? Airplanes gross the hell out of me."

Unable to say anything else, Cry just nodded and pointed Pewdie in the general direction of the bathroom. Felix nodded a 'thank-you' before heading in, shutting the door and locking it. After a couple of minutes (totally not thinking about a famous YouTuber getting naked in his bathroom), Cry heard the shower turn on. It was only then that Ryan managed to finally move.

_He told his Bros he was with me? Why would he do that? What exactly did he say? Oh god, I hope he didn't say where in Florida he was, that could end bad for us. But then again, he can't just leave his fans with no notice; otherwise he'd lose a ton of subscribers. Then I'd feel like shit, 'cause he didn't have to come all the way out here for me._

Stopping his train of thought right there, Cry rushed over to this desktop computer. Bringing it out of sleep-mode, Ryan quickly checked Pewdie's YouTube channel. Lo and behold, Cry found this:

_Hey Bros! No videos for a week or so, I'm visiting a friend who's been pretty sad lately. If you guys figure out who that is, leave him a message on his tumblr telling him to be happy! See ya later bros, stay awesome._

"Oh god," Ryan whispered while rubbing his face with his left hand. Of _course_ people would figure out Pewdiepie was visiting ChaoticMonki. Who else would it be? Cry even told his followers he hadn't been posting lately because of everything going on with him.

Out of curiosity, Cry decided to check his tumblr. _I wonder how many people have actually __figured out it's me. _Logging on, Ryan actually groaned out loud before placing his head in his hands again.

_1038 Inbox Messages._

_Oh my god._

Ryan let out a shaky breath as he shut down his computer completely. 1038 is a pretty huge number, but not as big as it could be. Even so, it's only been one day since Pewdie left that comment. By the time Felix leaves, he's gonna have so many messages on just tumblr alone, his head will implode.

"It's okay Ryan, don't worry about it," Cry did his best to reassure himself as he slowly got up from his office chair, heading quickly to his kitchen. He tried not to think of Felix in the shower as he passed the bathroom.

Once in the kitchen, Ryan bent down to grab his opened beer from earlier that morning out of his short fridge. Even though the beer had gone stale hours ago, Cry still chugged the rest of it, wincing as it went down his throat. Slamming the now empty bottle on the counter and wiping his lips with the back of his hand, Cry could feel his anxiety start to lower.

_Okay Ryan, okay, he was just doing something nice for you, how could he know that having a shit-ton of messages would freak you out? Just go through the messages later, delete them if it gets too much. Even though -_

Cry was pulled from his thoughts as he heard the loud groan of the shower turning off. The small house was suddenly much too quiet, and Ryan did his best to breath silently. Which, in retrospect from the masked-gamer, was really stupid 'cause really, who cares if he's breathing too loud.

The sound of the bathroom door opening, followed shortly by the bedroom door closing reached Cry's ears. He finally let his breathing go back to normal.

Again, the house was silent. Ryan waiting a good couple of minutes before grabbing two beers from his small fridge, holding them both in his left hand and heading back towards his bedroom. The least Cry could do is thank Pewdie for coming all the way to America just to make him feel better. And how can one say 'thank you' without beer?

Reaching his bedroom door (which was still firmly closed), Cry knocked lightly, also saying, "Pewdie, I'm coming in!"

Upon opening the door, Cry nearly dropped both bottles, his grip on the doorknob tight. Standing in front of his desk was Pewdie, who had the look of a child getting caught with their hand in the cookie jar on his face. In his right hand was an old picture of Ryan with his mom. Ryan must have been about five years old at the time, and it was one of the only times he could remember his mom being that happy. He kept it on his desk because, well, why not? He loves his mom.

But that's not what got Ryan fumbling with the bottles. Though Pewdie was wearing a different pair of pants (brown, looked like they were made of corduroy or something), Felix was not wearing a shirt. His friend's chest was just _out there_, still slightly damp from the shower, his used towel draped around his naked shoulders.

All of the fanfiction, fanart, or cosplays could not compare to how Felix looked in real life.

Though most fan-things described both Pewdie and Cry as being really fit with abs and shit like that, Felix looked nothing like that. Sure, he was skinny (that lucky bastard), but he by no means had abs or muscles. He was soft looking, like if you hugged him, he would be really warm. Thin, yet soft, mostly due to endless hours of sitting in front of a computer screen playing horror games.

His skin was perfect, like white silk. The mask-wearer couldn't keep his eyes off of Pewdie's bellybutton, which in itself was perfect; an innie that was just the right size and looked like if you poked it, Felix would laugh and tell you to stop because "it's ticklish".

Ryan did not look anything like Felix. Though he wasn't fat, he certainly wasn't skinny either. Again, due to hours of gaming, Cry didn't have any abs. And with the amount of editing and emotional shit he did, when would he ever find the time to work out?

The difference was huge to Cry, and he suddenly felt very uncomfortable in his own skin. When he was younger, kids used to make fun of Ryan for being slightly pudgy. It used to make the American-gamer upset, but he'd since got over it. In fact, his weight didn't really bother him much until this very moment, standing in his bedroom with a shirtless PewDiePie.

"Um," Cry managed to sort of say before his hand slipped from the doorknob. Pewdie was still frozen in place, gripping the picture frame tightly. "That's – that's me and my mom."

A blush broke out on Felix's cheeks before he clumsy put the picture back in place on Cry's desk. "Uh, no, yeah – I guessed so. You looked so fucking happy in the picture, I just wanted a better look..?"

Ryan broke out into loud laughter at the situation. He was quite fond of this shy, unsure Pewdie that was currently half-naked in front of him, and whose dark blue boxers were peaking out above the edge of his pants, whose hair was still damp and -

His thoughts stopped and Cry did his best to keep laughing. _What the fuck am I g__etting so worked up about? He's just my friend, shirtless in my room, and oh my god he looks so much better than me. I seriously hope he never sees me shirtless – what? Why would he see me shirtless?_

"Y-yeah," Cry stuttered, still confused with himself. "That was one of the rare times I saw my mom happy."

The air was now quiet and awkward, Felix still standing by the desk all shitless and perfect and such. Cry felt like he just told a huge secret to Pewdie, even though he hadn't really said anything that he normally wouldn't say to Russ or Snake. _Why is everything so weird with Pewdie? First the car, with him touching me and shit, now this?_

Cry cleared his throat, grabbing a clean shirt from his laundry basket at the foot of his bed and tossed it to Pewdie. The Swede caught it, a slightly confused smile playing on his lips. He tossed his wet towel over to Cry before pulling on the shirt.

The towel hit Ryan square in the face and he could hear Pewdie giggling. Cry tried to laugh along with his friend, but he was too distracted by how good the towel smelt.

_God damn Pewdie, you smell nice._

Cry threw the towel into in laundry basket and tried to keep his face looking normal. _These thoughts I'm having right now defiantly aren't normal, no sir._

"Wanna eat some lunch? You must be hungry by now," Ryan said in as flat of a voice as he could possibly manage.

Felix nodded as he smoothed the shirt over his chest. Cry hadn't realized it, but the shirt he had thrown at his friend was actually one of his favourite shirts – a white shirt with a bright yellow sun right in the middle. It was plain, but Ryan liked it for that reason. Plus the fabric was soft and nice to sleep in.

And now his friend was wearing it.

Said friend walked towards the bedroom door, grabbing one of the beers from Cry's hand. Their fingers touched for the briefest of moments, but it send jolts straight to Ryan's heart and made his mouth slightly dry. Ryan gripped his own beer tighter.

Pewdie walked past Cry, making his way down the hallway and towards the kitchen and called back, "So, what'dya got to eat here?"

Cry took a shaky breath before leaving his bedroom and following Felix to his kitchen.

_Oh, dammit._

**[][][][]**

OH LORDY.

I really hope you bros are enjoying this story! This chapter was a lot longer cause I think it's an important turning point, hmmm? (:

Anyway, chilled-pewdiecry, I hope you enjoyed this! Can't wait to write the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Oh my god, I would have updated this sooner, but I was too busy writing a Sherlock fanficiton for a challenge on tumblr. I'm super excited to start on this though, I've gotten so many reviews! I hope you all enjoy it and will look forward to the next-to-last-chapter :3

**MissSnarkling: **The thing is, I don't know if this is how Cry actually is. I kind of made him more like myself, awkward and bad with people. I do feel that he would be sort of like this in real life though, since not many know who he really is. And thank you, because they really don't look like Greek gods in real like.

**StarsCloudsHawkeye: **A special thanks to you girl! And the thing I told you about will be in the next chapter :3

**PewdieCryFan: **I'm actually glad that i'm describing it okay, cause I have never ever in my life ever been there D:

Oh god, so many reviews D: I just couldn't reply to all of them in this AN. I did reply to ones that I felt should get an answer to though. I love you all, but if I replied to every single review, this AN would be a whole page long in Microsoft Word D:

**Diclaimer: **I do not own Pewdiepie, Cry, One Republic, or their song Feel Again. I also do not own anything ever made by Nintendo.

**Important note! SNES's were called the Famicon in every single country except for the US.**

**[][][][]**

The colour of the sky in the middle of February; different songs he could use for the endings of his videos; a fanfiction he read about himself once, what was it called again?; the tint of his moms eyes when she's crying over another man, another missed Christmas, another bill not paid; how exactly can he beat Corpse Party?; the way the sheet felt on his bare legs as sweat collected in the palms of his hands, and how the slight perspiration made the fabric of his old couch even more itchy.

Too many thoughts were running through his mind. It was impossible to even think he could get a good night's sleep tonight.

Cry rolled over on the much too small couch and buried his face into the back of the couch. It's not as if they had really done a lot of stuff in the past few days – showing Pewds around Miami, taking him to a real beach, going out just a few hours ago for pizza – but Ryan was wiped out. Being around people, being stuck in social situations, _being normal_, just weren't really his thing.

His body was tired, yet his mind was not. It was a feeling Ryan got every once in a while, and he knew that sleep was something long lost for tonight.

Sighing, Cry struggled to sit up. The thin sheet was tangling his legs, his own sweat making it difficult to detach himself. After a moment, Ryan threw the sheet away from himself in frustration as he slowly moved his body into a sitting position.

He would be a flat out liar if he said he wasn't having fun with Felix. It wasn't very often (if at all) that Cry left his house. In fact, Russ had tried to get him to go out drinking for _months_, but Ryan never went. Going out to places like that just seemed pointless and exhausting, so why even try? He'd much rather stay at home, drink his own cheaper alcohol, and play games by himself, _thankyouverymuch_.

But... for some reason, it was different with Pewdie. Cry didn't even protest when the Swede asked if they could go out for pizza or to the beach. In fact, Ryan was more than willing to take him, and, does he dare say it, _happy _to go out with Felix.

Sighing again and rubbing his hands through his shaggy brown hair, Cry decided that, hey, if he wasn't going to sleep anytime soon, why not drink and play games?

Getting up off the couch, Ryan tried his best to be quiet and he padded his way to his overly-green kitchen. Being a good host, Cry had insisted that Felix took his bed. It was the nice thing to do, and it was certainly more comfortable than the small couch in the living room. Still, the thought of his friend sleeping all curled up in his bed made the American gamer's hands shake and the back of his neck hot.

Making his way back to the living room with a case of Black Cherry Mike's Hard Lemonade (_don't judge me Russ, it tastes so much better than beer_), Cry shoved Mario Kart for the SNES into the retro system. Turning on his TV and grabbing a controller, Cry sat back down on the ratty couch. He grabbed a glass bottle from the case and opened it, wincing a little at the loud noise it made.

Now _this _was how one should spend their nights.

In all honesty, Ryan was pretty shit at retro games. Arcade games, sure, he could play those. But the old Nintendo games? He could never get the hang of them, which made playing them while being shit-faced all the more fun.

Taking a large drink from his bottle, Cry selected a race track and began playing.

And two tracks later, he was beginning to feel pleasantly buzzed and was losing horridly to Luigi. _That fucker._

Closing his eyes and tilting his head back, Ryan began chugging the last of what was in his bottle. Oh, there is nothing like playing video games while getting hammered.

"Cry?"

Nearly choking on his drink, Cry sputtered and dropped his controller. Opening his eyes and messily setting the almost-empty drink on the coffee table, Ryan looked over at his hallway. Pewdie was standing there, his hair mussed up more than usual, rubbing his eyes at the bright light coming from a lamp on the right side of the couch. He was wearing some sweats (dark blue with orange polka-dots on them), but his chest was completely bare, revealing the soft, smooth looking skin that Cry had seen the day Felix came to his home.

_Well, it _is_ hot tonight._

"Cry? What are you doing?" Felix repeated, his voice hoarse from sleep. Cry couldn't think of a single thing to say – his friend's bare chest was much too distracting.

"Oh dude, are you playing a Famicon?" His eyes brightened like a child's would as they focused on the old game console in front of the TV. It made Ryan's heart thump.

The brown-haired gamer nodded dumbly, still not really sure what to say.

"Fuck yeah!" Felix said excitedly, all traces of sleepiness totally gone. "Can I play with you, dude?"

"Uh, yeah – sure." Cry stammered out, grabbing himself another drink and pulling one out for Pewds. Felix sat down with his controller and happily took the alcohol. Opening it quickly, the Swede tilted his head back and began to drink as much as he could.

And, god dammit if Ryan didn't watch Felix's adams-apple the whole time.

Pewdie finally tilted his head back down, and with a loud _ah!, _he looked over at Cry and smiled. "Ready to play, bro?"

Cry nodded before taking another long gulp from his own bottle. _This is gonna be a long ass night, yes sir._

**[][]**

"Wo-ow Cry, you are really bad at this game!"

A couple of hours and much too much alcohol in their system later, Ryan and Felix were haphazardly laid across the small couch, their feet barely touching. Both gamers were now too drunk to even hold the retro controllers properly, let alone be even remotely good at any game. Cry giggled as he nudged his friend's foot with his own.

"Pewds – I think I'm drunk."

The Swede just giggled, his face red. "I think we both are, bro."

Comfortable silence. It had been a while since Cry had felt this content with his life; hell, it had been even longer since he willingly left his house and didn't bitch about it later.

_Pewds, _Cry thought trough a drunken haze, staring at a small stain next to his foot. _Why do you do this to me? I didn't think – why are you shirtless? Put on a shirt – woah you can handle your alcohol, do you drink a lot of vodka in Sweden? I bet you do – your toes are really warm for being barefoot –__ god Pewds, I seriously wish you would wear my shirt again, I wonder if you tried to wear it to bed? I really wouldn't mind -_

Sudden laughter coming from his friend tore Ryan from his jumbled thoughts. Curiously, he looked up at Felix, who was laughing not-so-quietly to himself. Cry repositioned himself so that he was sitting a little closer to Pewdie and so that he was no longer supporting most of his weight on the arm rest of the couch. He drew his knees close to his chest, happily ready to hear whatever was going on in the funny mind of his friends.

"Pewds, friend," Cry said, chuckling a little himself. "Why are you laughing?"

Felix looked up at his American friend has he managed to calm himself down a little. "N-nothing. I just remembered this one Christmas where my mama was really drunk from her 'special eggnog'." Pewdie even did air quotations. Cry thought that was really cute.

"Anyway," he continued. "She was so drunk, she started singing Christmas carols and dancing everywhere. She knocked over the tree and almost burned down the house." Felix giggled a little again rubbing his eye. "I don't know, it just makes me laugh whenever I think about it."

The brown-haired gamer chuckled again. "Friend, I remember this one time, my mom was _so drunk_ -"

"_Ryan, honey, mommy just doesn't feel good. Can you grab me that bottle?"_

Cry's voice died on his tongue as the memory began to messily surface in his mind.

"_Oh honey, don't cry. Mommy's just not feeling good right now. Remember that nice man Mommy would bring over sometimes? I'm sorry, but he's not coming over anymore." His mom was sprawled across the couch, a bottle of fowl smelling liquid tightly in her grasp. She had a bruise forming on her left eye, and young-Ryan couldn't quite figure out how she got it, but he knew Mommy's man-friend had something to do with it._

"Cry?"

Pulled once again from his thoughts by Pewdie, the American gamer started. He looked up at his friend, his memory still fresh in his mind. His throat was tight, and Cry could feel the tear pricking at the corners of his eyes. He was trying really hard to keep his breathing even and his hands from shaking.

"You okay, bro?"

He wanted to answer, he really did, but Cry knew that if he even opened his mouth, he would start bawling like a baby. His throat was almost painfully tight at his effort to try and keep a normal face. Ryan managed to nod, averting his eyes from his friend.

Ryan felt the couch shift as Felix moved a little closer to him. "Are you sure?"

His throat was so unbearably tight now. Cry tried to take a shaky breath, but he already knew he was done for. He closed his eyes as a couple of tears managed to slowly begin falling down his cheeks. Cry covered his face with his hands, now too embarrassed to look at his friend.

_What the fuck is wrong with you? It's not even the worst memory you have – and you're fucking crying in front of PewDiePie! Jesus christ man, what the fuck?_

A hand on his knee caused Cry to look up quickly. Felix was gripping his knee tightly, a sad smile on his lips. His eyes were warm, and weren't asking questions at all. "Don't worry about it, Cry."

It was stupid, but Ryan couldn't help the muffled sob from coming. He covered his mouth, trying to keep his dignity intact, but there was no turning back now that it had begun. The tightness in his throat only got worse as Cry did his best to stifle the noises he began making. Tears started to freely flow from his eyes, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"Oh Cry," he heard Pewdie whisper. Ryan was about to look up at his friend again and try to apologize when he felt arms wrap awkwardly around his shoulders. Cry could feel the soft skin through his thin t-shirt as a blush began to spread on his wet cheeks. Slowly, he uncovered his face. Tears were still falling as Cry reached forward and wrapped his hands around Felix's naked torso. The Swede sighed as he reached up, buried one hand into his friend's hair, and held Cry's face tightly against his bare shoulder. The American only began to cry harder.

"Don't worry about it, Cry," Pewdie whispered, his warm breath tickling the skin behind Ryan's ear.

Cry's heart thumped in his chest. _Oh god, I'm so fucked._

**[][][][]**

Welp. Okay, this chapter was soooo OOC, it's not even funny, Please don't judge D:

I hope you bros enjoyed! It was sort of hard to write this chapter, because I feel like crying scenes are always so awkward. Oh well, I hope it was okay D:

Again, I hope chilled-pewdiecry likes this story :3


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hey bros! Long time no see! I hope you all had a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! I hate to say this, but this is the last chapter. When I first started this story, I really didn't expect this many people to enjoy it. Thank you all so much, and I really hope chilled-pewdiecry loves this story.

But, don't worry! I may or may not write more pewdiecry fics in the future. If any of you bros have short prompts that you would like written, message me on here and I will try to do them, if they inspire me (:

Again, I can't answer all the reviews, but I will answer some of them.

**MissSnarkling: **I'm sorry you read this when you were emotional D: I hope everything is going better with you, and that this last chapter will cheer you up (:

**Tikki: **Music to your eyeballs? Sounds awesome! *brofist*

**jisko2ijsko: **The "do you remember September" is a joke between Pewds and Cry. The fandom has turned it into a romantic thing though.

**Guest: **Thank you! I am proud (:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pewdiepie, Cry, One Republic or their song "Feel Again". I also do not own any trademarked thing mentioned in this story.

**[][][][]**

The morning after had been awkward, at least on Cry's part. He had woken up on the floor, his face pressed into the scratchy carpet, feeling seriously nauseous from all the sugary alcohol he had drank the night before. Ryan took pride in the fact that he had never been hungover in his entire adult life, but Mike's Hard Lemonade had so much sugar, anyone would feel sick from drinking too much. It was like eating too much cake as Christmas.

Pewdie had acted like nothing had happened, but Cry could feel the shift between them. It was the shift that two people felt after witnessing something truly embarrassing and personal. Felix was now more inclined to touch Ryan's shoulder more, laugh with him more, talk about his own family – things that most people would expect 'best friends' would do with each other.

Even so, Cry felt something more than friendship. And it was totally _not cool _to feel something like that toward your very straight, very male, friend.

The American gamer sighed, running his hands through his brown hair. The drunk night had been a couple of days ago, and Pewds had been at his house for almost two weeks. After a lengthy discussion (almost argument), they both decided that it was time for Felix to return to Sweden. Cry felt terrible that his fans were going so long without videos. Plus, he hadn't posted in almost a month. It was time to get his shit back together.

"Earth to Cry, are you listening, bro?"

Cry's head shot up, his hands leaving his hair. Since it was Pewdie's last night, they had decided to go out for a nice dinner – if by nice dinner you mean 'downtown Mexican restaurant with waiters that Ryan was almost positive were too young to be legally working' – then you would be totally correct. It wasn't the worst place the American had ever been to, but he wished that he could afford something slightly better.

Nervously fumbling with his napkin, Cry smiled and looked at his friend. "Yeah, I'm good, man! What do you wanna do after dinner? Go to the beach one last time?"

Felix's smile grew huge as he shoveled the last bit of his enchiladas into his mouth and nodded, a drip of sauce escaping the corner of his mouth. In reality, it would have grossed out any of his fans for him to be eating so messy in public. But for some reason, it didn't really bother Cry that much; he didn't really want to think about it to much, though.

They paid (or rather, Ryan tried to pay for the whole meal and Felix traded their debit cards when he wasn't looking), and the gamers decided to walk to the beach. It was a nice day out, a bit windy, but Pewdie didn't really seem to mind. The wind was actually nice, with the hot weather lately and all.

The walk to the beach was pleasant – talking about nothing particular at all, laughing at inside jokes, and complaining about how full they were from dinner. Cry was quite content; he'd even go as far to say he was really happy with his life at the moment. He could laugh openly without worrying over something stupid in the back of his mind. It had been a very long time since he had felt like this.

_These are dangerous waters you are wading in, friend._

The sun was only an hour away from setting once they got to the beach. The orange light hitting the water was almost enough to blind Ryan, but he tried not to take notice as he motioned Felix to follow him as he made his way toward the waves of the ocean.

"Wanna jump waves with me?" Cry asked as he toes off his sandals, relishing the feeling of sand between his toes.

Felix looked confused, but laughed anyway. "What? You American's are so weird."

Cry laughed. The wet sand beneath his feet felt like bliss. "You Europeans never have fun. All you do is jump over the waves as they come in and try not to get your legs wet. It's really fun, I used to play with my little brother."

Still confused but not complaining, Pewdie took off his shoes and followed his friend into the water, only deep enough to get his ankles wet. The cold salt-water washed over their feet. Cry could not stop smiling.

It's stupid, and Ryan hadn't jumped waves in years, but when he was much younger he would go to the beach with his little brother while his mom was at work and they would try to see who could jump the most without getting wet. Not having a lot of money sometimes forced them to make up their own games, but it was always fun.

Cry jumped his first wave and he knew he looked really dumb doing it. A twenty-three year old man jumping around in the water? He laughed to himself, but kept bouncing over the water. The mask-wearer heard the Swede laugh next to him as he started jumping over the waves along with Cry. It's ridiculous, but Ryan was glad his friend was just going along with his childhood game like this.

The gamers jumped waves for a short while, but inevitably got bored. Of course, this lead to Felix trying to splash Cry with the salty water. The water was ice-cold compared to the heat of the sand and air, so Ryan tried his best to avoid getting splashed, but to no avail. Laughing even harder, he tried to throw water back at the Swede.

Breathless from laughter and messing around, they both eventually collapsed onto the sand next to their shoes. Both men were soaking wet with cold salt-water. Felix kept trying to wipe his hair out of his eyes, but it always managed to make its way back. For some reason, Cry couldn't stop staring at those wet strands on his friends face.

The sun was now almost completely set, the air getting chillier by the second. Ryan cleared his throat as he stood up and picked up his dry shoes. "Ready to head back?"

Pewdie looked up at him, his face and neck still wet. Cry did his best to not blush and keep his face straight, but he could slowly feel his resolve fading. Felix smiled and nodded before standing up himself and grabbing his own dry shoes. "Yeah, let's go back."

Walking home barefoot, Cry enjoyed the still-warm pavement beneath his feet.

**[][]**

By the time they got back, the sun had already set and the air was beginning to chill slightly. Ryan had given Felix a towel to dry off with and a nice, cold glass of iced-tea. Even though their skin and hair were relatively dry by this point, Cry didn't really see the need to change out of his clothes quite yet. The smell of the ocean on his skin was too nice to get rid of.

Felix decided that they should go sit outside on Cry's small porch to watch the stars. His flight was at six-am anyway, so why sleep at all?

"It's amazing how many stars are here!" Pewdie said with a smile as he set his glass on the railing, his towel still draped on his shoulders. Cry tried to smile back, but he almost choked on his tea, coughing into his own towel. _Smooth. _

Sounds from the trailer next door echoed across Cry's yard. His neighbors liked to fight late at night, occasionally slamming doors and earning a visit from the local police. It usually didn't bother the American gamer that much, but now it was a little embarrassing with his maybe-a-little-more-than-friend standing next to him.

"Hey Cry, what are those lights in the grass?"

Ryan was pulled from his reverie and focused his gaze on the tall grass just beyond his porch. Sure enough, there were small, yellow-green lights moving about in the foliage. Cry smiled, _it is the beginning of September, I guess it's time for them to come out._

"Those are just fireflies, friend. Now that it's not so hot outside, they can hatch and do whatever fireflies do." Cry glanced at Pewdie, who was looking at the small lights with wonder. Ryan tried not to laugh as he asked, "Pewds, haven't you seen them before?"

The Swede looked at his friend, a look of wonder still on his face, and shook his head _no._ The masked-gamer couldn't hold back his chuckle as he set his own glass on the railing.

"We can go catch one, if you'd like."

The smile on Pewdie's face grew bigger as both gamers made their way down to the small field. Some of the small bugs flew up as they walked by, causing Felix to stare at them with curious eyes. Cry did his best to try to catch a couple, but he was too distracted by watching his friend out of the corner of his eye attempting to catch one as well.

Eventually, Ryan just sort of gave up and settled into leaning over to watch a couple of fireflies closely on a long strand of grass. He hadn't tried to catch fireflies in years – the last time he did, it was with his brother and mother when he was much, much younger. He had taught his brother how to catch them, then went inside to do some homework. It wasn't exactly a happy memory, but it wasn't a sad one either; just nostalgic.

"Cry. Cry! I got one!"

The brown-haired gamer straightened his back and looked over at his friend, who was facing away from him. Cry made his way over to the other gamer, being very careful not to step on any of the small, glowing insects. _Wow, it looks like more fire-bugs are out now._

"Alright friend, let me see the little bugger you caught," Ryan said with a smile on his lips, standing right in front of Felix. Carefully and slowly, Pewdie opened his hands every so slightly, just enough to show his friend that he actually did catch a bug on his own. The inside of his cupped-hands were tinged yellow from the light of the bug, and Cry had to lean in very close to get a good look at it.

"Oh yeah? Then why don't you go run off with your skank?!" _SLAM!_

The yelling and slamming of the neighbor's back door didn't startle Ryan at all (he was very used to it by this point), but it did startle Felix and the hundreds of fireflies in the grass around his and Pewdie's feet, causing them to all fly up in the air at once, desperate to get away from the source of fear. The lightening-bug in the Swede's hand was struggling to escape, but Felix held onto it carefully.

They both looked at each other, ignoring the cries of the woman next door. The yellow-green light from the fireflies all around them gave Felix's azure eyes a yellow tint to them and Ryan couldn't stop staring but somehow it was okay because Felix was staring right back at him and -

_Oh god, I'm falling in love. So help me, I can't stop looking at his face._

Pewdie's eyes quickly glanced down at Cry's lips. If the American had blinked, he would have surely missed it. It was a good thing he didn't, though, because that one glance gave Ryan all the answers he needed.

Without a second thought, Cry reached up and wrapped his arms around Pewdie's neck, bringing him in close. Felix finally let the poor bug go, only so that he could wrap his arms around his friend's waist, his hands resting softly on Cry's hips. Ryan smiled as he felt his heart beat faster, and lightly grazed his lips against Felix's.

Felix pulled Ryan tighter against his body and slowly kissed him back, making all of his worries and fears disappear.

_These are dangerous waters you are wading in, friend, _Ryan's self-conscious lightly warned him

_Even if I drowned, it's all worth it to feel loved again._

**[][][][]**

GAAAAAAH! ITS FINALLY DONE!

Okay, I told myself that it would only be 5 chapters, but I already came with with an epilogue. Don't know when that will be done, since I have college and real life to worry about, but you just wait for it (:

again, chilled-pewdiecry, I hope this was good enough for you. And thank you bros, I really didn't expect this many people to like this story.

As I said in the AN at the top, if you have a story that you would like to be written, send me your prompts! Either on here or on my tumblr, tiestomyheart. I would love to write more pewdiecry for people (:

Again, thank you all for loving this story so much~

**Love, xxignoredxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **So, I orginally thought this fic would only be 5 chapters long, but as I was writing the last chapter, I thought of a really cute epilogue that I thought would be a super nice ending to this fic (:

Again, thank you all for staying with this story. A lot of you have said that this is one of the best pewdiecry's you have ever read, and that really means a lot to me. Also, as I said in the previous chapter, I am taking prompts. I love writing pewdiecry/snund, but it's even better when I fill prompts for other people. I just like making you guys smile (:

Anywho, this was a nice journey with you bros. I hope you enjoy the (real) ending to this fic.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pewdiepie, Cry, One Republic, or their song Feel Again.

**[][][][]**

He stared at the almost too bright computer screen, his blue eyes feeling dry and tired. Skype said his friend was offline, but Cry had not been answering his calls or messeges for almost three days. Pewdie was beginning to worry about him.

After leaving the states Felix had really begun to miss Ryan, more than he thought he ever could. Sure, they talked and Skype'd and texted almost every day, but it just wasn't the same as actually seeing him in person and being able to easily wrap an arm around his shoulders while they walked to the beach.

Felix sighed as he clicked 'upload' on his last video of the day. It was starting to get late and he hadn't eaten dinner yet. Pewdie leaned back in his chair, trying to pop his back. _Should__ I just order pizza or __C__hinese? Making food takes so much effort, I might as well._

Just as he was about to reach for his phone next to his keyboard, the Skype incoming-call music started to play from his computer. For half a second, the Swede thought about ignoring the call and stuffing his face with food, but the name on his screen changed his mind. Clicking _answer_, Felix had a huge smile on his face, his worry melting away.

"Hey Cry! What's up?"

As usual, Cry didn't have his webcam activated. Even though Felix knew Ryan was okay with him knowing what Cry looked like, the American-gamer still wanted to keep his webcam unplugged. The only exception had been their very first Skype call. Pewdie never gave his friend a hard time about it.

"N-not much. How're you, Pewds?" Cry asked, slightly out of breath, almost as if he had been running before he called.

Felix laughed. "Cry, man, did you just run a mile?"

Ryan laughed, breathless. "Nah, man, I'm just out in town today. Thinking about maybe getting a new webcam."

Smiling again and slumping in his chair, Felix stared at Cry's Skype icon. "It would be nice to see you, bro."

Cry laughed softly before drifting into silence. In the background, Pewdie could hear the busy streets of Miami - cars were honking and people were shouting, but the Swede couldn't quite make out what they were saying. After a few moments, the sounds slowly drifted away, and all Felix could hear was Ryan breathing, still as if he had just stopped running.

Then it dawned on him. Felix sat up in his chair, moving closer to the screen. "Cry, why are you walking? Don't you have a car? Don't tell me it finally broke down."

His friend laughed again and Pewdie could only imagine him shaking his head. "Nope, just felt like walking. It's a nice day out."

Felix snorted, moving his keyboard aside and resting his head on his cool desk. "I wish it was nice here. It's been snowing for the past three days! I miss Florida."

_I miss you, _he almost said. Even though the gamers said 'I love you' and 'I miss you' in their calls, but they usually waited until just before they hung up. Pewdie didn't want to smother Cry with his affection; he also didn't want to remind him of the distance between them.

Ryan laughed softly again. "It's not as nice without you though."

He couldn't stop the giant smile from breaking out on his face. It didn't really matter though, since Cry couldn't see him.

"Aw, c'mon man, you're just saying that."

He heard the American laugh again, but Cry didn't say anything after that. All Pewdie could hear was Cry's deep breaths and the occasional car drive by. To be honest, Pewdie was starting to get confused as to why they were still on the phone. Usually, when one of them called, they would talk for hours on end with no awkward pauses. So far, this call was mostly silence. Might as well hang up and get food.

"Hey, bro, it's getting late here and I haven't had -"

"... Flytta!"

Someone had shouted in the background and Felix could hear his friend mutter an apology in return. Pewdie raised his head from his desk and moved his ear closer to the computer speaker.

"Cry? Where are you? Why is someone speaking Swedish?"

"What? Oh, uh, I have no idea."

Silence. The background noise of busy streets was no long there, as if Cry had walked into a building. Pewdie was curious as to where his friend was but his stomach was beginning to growl, as if begging for some Kung Pao Chicken.

"Anyway, Cry, I'm super hungry. Can I call you after I get some food?"

"Wait!" Ryan nearly shouted. He began breathing even harder, as if he were actually running this time.

"Bro, it's okay, we can Skype after you get your new webcam. Maybe I could even see your face," Felix said with a laugh. He felt pretty bad for wanting to hang up on Cry, but he really was getting pretty hungry, and that Chinese take-out was calling for him.

"P-Pewds, just hold on." He was really panting now.

"Cry, go sit down and get a bottle of water. You sound like you're dying," Felix said while laughing even more. He would never understand the antics of his friend.

"O-okay, but just don't hang -"

Giggling, Pewdie stood up from his chair. Sure, he'd pay for hanging up on Cry later, but his hungry tummy didn't really care at the moment.

Stretching and reaching for his phone, his doorbell rang. Cursing under his breath, Felix slammed his phone back on his desk and nearly ran to the front door. Dammit, all he wanted was some Chinese food! Was that too much to ask?

"Sorry, but I don't want whatever you're selling -"

Opening the door, Felix expected a salesman. Instead, he got Ryan. Wearing a sweater and two jackets, wool gloves, and boots, snow dusted his shoulders and short brown hair. His glasses were slightly foggy and askew, his cheeks red from the Scandinavian winter. Ryan was breathing very hard, as if he had run up the seven flights of stairs to Felix's apartment.

"I told you not to hang up," Ryan finally said, a smile breaking out on his lips.

The front of Felix's shirt got soaked as he hugged Ryan tightly; his lips nearly freezing as he pressed them to Ryan's chilled ones.

**[][][][]**

Alright, that's officially it! I hope you bros enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. I know the epilogue is really short, but it's just an extra bonus thingy.

Again, if you have prompts you want filled, please message me! I love to write (:

Stay awesome, bros.


End file.
